


圈回前男友 18

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 7





	圈回前男友 18

肖战怎么也不会想到昨天刚和王一丹睡在一起，今天又会和王一博亲在一起…

两片唇紧紧贴在一起，谁都没有动，任时间慢慢流动…  
王一博率先动了一下唇，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了下肖战不算湿润的嘴唇。肖战下意识的咽了咽口水，也伸出舌头想舔下自己的唇，结果意外碰触到了王一博的舌头…  
王一博再也忍不住了，吸住舌头，把肖战转过身来就用力深吻着…  
熟悉的感觉遍布全身，肖战开始若有似无的回应着…  
不知道是谁先动的手，扒开对方的衣服，褪去裤子…直到两具赤裸的身体，重叠的倒在沙发上时，肖战都觉得眼前的一切都很虚幻…  
王一博几乎是撕咬着肖战的肩膀胸膛，他想把王一丹留下的痕迹全部覆盖掉…  
“嘶…狗崽崽，疼…”  
王一博没有停下撕咬， “我好想你。”  
肖战瞳孔震惊的听着那四个字，伸手紧紧搂住王一博，反客为主，对准王一博的喉结亲了上去…

肖战把王一博反压在身子， “狗崽崽，让我来。”说着由喉结慢慢往下亲吻，锁骨，胸膛，学着王一博舔自己乳尖的样子，对着王一博的乳尖轻轻吸舔…  
“呼…嗯啊……”王一博不满的把肖战的头往下按，肖战放过王一博的胸，来到小腹，又亲又舔，一只手握住王一博的肉棒，一只手伸到后面，给自己做起了扩张…  
肖战觉得今天的自己十分淫荡，明明什么都没有做呢，后穴就自己分泌出液汁来…感觉后穴里面燥热无比，肖战只舔了王一博跳动的肉棒一口，坐起身来，把肉棒对准自己的后穴，自己双手掰开屁股，让肉棒与后穴摩擦了下，刚准备往下进入，一阵手机声响起…

肖战这时才意识到自己在做什么，慌张的想起身，却被王一博扣住腰身…  
“战战，都这样了，你不是想不负责吧…”  
王一博肉棒渗出的水，抵着肖战的后穴，与后穴流出的汁液混成一滩…  
“啊嗯……狗崽崽，不行…嗯～……我们不能这样…”肖战虽然心里知道必须马上停止，但生理上的快感，已经让他肉棒完全勃起…

王一博见状，握住肖战的肉棒， “战战，让我进去一下，进去一下，我就出来…”肖战清楚，只要让王一博进来，绝对不是进一下就能出去的事了…  
可前面被王一博手玩弄的肉棒和湿润的后穴，让肖战无声的点了下头…

手里铃声又响了起来，肖战这次是真的清醒了，赶快翻下身去衣兜里拿手机…

看着来电显示，肖战不知道为何心虚的看了眼王一博， 按下接听键  
“喂，甜甜……”  
“在公司”  
“好啦～”

“呃啊……”肖战捂住嘴巴，王一博一只手从后面握住他的肉棒，一只手在他后穴洞口按压徘徊着…  
“嗯～呼……没事…”肖战想反手推开王一博，谁知，手向后一伸，王一博主动把肉棒送到了肖战手里…  
听着耳后的呼吸声，肖战认命的一边接听王一丹电话，一边帮王一博打起了飞机……

与此同时，王氏分公司乱成了一锅粥…  
各个员工都看着电脑收件箱传来的图片小声讨论着…  
分公司总经理满脸焦虑，看样子，连一天都瞒不住，母公司那边就会知道这件事…


End file.
